Friend to Foe in a Heartbeat
by rolliechicken24
Summary: Kimiko had always been one of the boys. She faught with the boys, she played pranks with them, she played video games with them. Everything. But, being a freshman in highschool is tough when your best friend turns against you, by doing something terrible.
1. Prologue: Five Fanatic

**Friends to Foes in a Heartbeat**

**Kimiko had always been one of the boys. She faught with the boys, she played pranks with the boys, she played video games with the boys. Everything. But, being a freshman in highschool is tough. Especially when your best friend turns against you, by doing something terrible...**

**Okay! This is rolliepollie44, and zestychicken2 presenting to you our first story together! Huggles everyone!! I don't need to say much, this is basically self explainitory... So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Nope. Nada. End. Zip. Zero. Yup...**

**Prolgue: Five Fanatic**

"And then... he bent down to her level and closed his eyes, carefully slipping his hand behind her head, and tilting it backwards slightly." He stopped suddenly, making the girl's eyes widen.

"Well?" She asked, impatient that he stopped. He was doing that a lot lately.

"I don't know Kimiko." He answered in a stern voice. "You aren't old enough to hear about that mature content."

"Raimundo!" She threw a pillow at his head, and crossed her arms. "You are such a little dick."

"Why thank you!" He laughed at her heated up face for a moment, only to be interrupted by a loud ringing noise going through the room.

Kimiko jumped up, and ran to the door. "Shit!" She thrust it open, only to get hit in the face with a balloon. "Damnit Jack! Go TP someone elses house! She stepped back on the white marble floor, allowing Jack room to enter through the mahogany colored door frame, as he exaimed the place.

"I haven't been here in a while..." He looked to his left where he saw the snow colored carpet lining the living room, with a friendly fireplace, and equally friendly couches.

"It's been three hours..." Omi answered, walking through the door. He threw off his, too small for him, hat and flopped down on a rather cushiony chair. "This is like a freakin' insane assilym Kim. It's all white!"

"It is not... It's called class." She walked through the living room and into the kitchen, watching them converse as she did so. When her blonde friend sat down on the couch, he gave a friendly wave. "Hey Clay." She answered casually, filling up a glass of water.

Her best friends in the whole world. Raimundo Pedrosa, Omi Greensburg, Jack Spicer, and Clay Bailey.

Raimundo sat on the floor, gazing up at whoever was talking, with an almost bored expression plastered across his face. He was the life of the party, the base of their pranks, and the soul of their michief. Without him, it just wouldn't be any fun anymore. He met Kimiko when he was four. He had just been adopted by a kind family as an only child. The family happened to be the Pedrosa's. Tom Pedrosa's wife, Hayden was best friends with her mother, and thus their relationship started.

In Kindergarten, she and Raimundo had met Omi. He was quiet, and troubled, because he didn't have any friends at all. He had a rather large head, and his yellowish complexion gave the kids a star opportunity to pick on him. But, they had befriended him after Raimundo gave him a hat one day, telling him that the kids didn't have a leg to stand on if he had the thing, because he looked so cool in it.

Omi was their quick thinker. Incase something were to go wrong, he would immediately have a way to fix it. That was true with their pranks, their schoolwork, and just their life style in general.

The trio found themselves inceperable until second grade. It was then, that Kimiko was sent off to a year of boarding school with her father's bussiness partner's son. That's where she had met Jack. Together, they formed an alliance, to make sure they wouldn't get picked on... But because of their strong bond already when they got there, others looked up to them, and liked them a lot.

Jack was their planner. He was usually the most unuseful person when going in for the kill, but managed to make all the plans so something didn't go wrong (although sometimes it still did). If anyone had an idea, he was the one who could definately bring it to life!

In fourth grade, they returned, together, to their school to see Raimundo, Omi, and a new person waiting for them. They came to know him as Clay. He was an all around friendly Texas cowboy who had moved there because his father wanted his sister and him to 'broaden their horizon.'

Clay was their... Well, he didn't really have a job, besides just helping out. He was their extra hand, and could usually think realistic on things, if they got to out of hand, or just plain out crazy.

And Kimiko? She was their quick thinker. The goody two shoe sort of girl to get them all out of trouble if they were caught doing something. Of course, she was the most important person out of the five, because if they were in trouble, that would be the end of that. And because she had such a good record, everyone tended to believe her more naturally than any of the others.

From that day forward, the five of them had become the best of friends. Now, no one hated the five, but it wasn't as though they were popular. Except of course, Raimundo.

The huge soccer star, the only thing he truly picked up on as a kid and excelled at it faster than everyone else. He was a born talent... And everyone was always their supporting them.

At first, Kimiko had started the whole fanclub thing, thinking it was just a fun way to make Raimundo embarassed. But, when it became real, she backed off, and was soon rolling her eyes along with the three others, while girls swooned over the brunette.

"You up for it Kim?" Someone asked her, shaking her out of her daze.

"I um... err... Sure! Let's do it! Just... Tell me what we're doing again..." She grinned sheepishly, as they all looked at her, funny expressions over their faces.

"Okay... Here's what we do. Let's go over it again for Kimiko's slow mind." She stuck her tongue out at Jack, only for him to wave it off as though it were nothing.

"Were going to," the redhead continued pacing the room.

Kimiko stared at him, her sapphire eyes sending him with the blankest look anyone could ever see as she wondered what it is that they would be doing this time.

Jack stared at Raimundo, "What are we going to do?"

Raimundo shook his head chuckling a slight bit at their stupidity, "Tomorrow at lunch we have to dominate the food fight the freshman did last year, it's just our simple little task..."

Clay nodded, "Food flying around everywhere, it's like heaven on earth!"

Kimiko shook her head as the four others stared at her.

"Are you against this?" Rai asked shocked at her sudden gesture.

"No," she said, "Just can't you do a little better then that?"

Jack's tongue fell to the side of his mouth and his eyes narrowed in, it looked like he was concentrating really hard on something until he opened his mouth to speak, "Nope..."

Kimiko crossed her arms and fell back next to Raimundo on the couch, "Tomorrow better have something nasty then."

Clay jumped up, "Tomorrow is tacos!"

Clay knew the lunch schedule forward and backwards, side to side, and all around. The boys all stared at Kimiko, hoping for her new opinion on the plans for tomorrow and all she did was give them two thumbs up making everyone erupt in mild cheers.

"Okay, okay!" she said, "Now you all have to go home and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ah," they all cried giving her pouting looks but quickly getting up and walking towards her front door.

She followed closely behind them all and opened up the door.

"Now, don't wear anything prissy tomorrow." Raimundo joked.

"Because I always do." Kimiko replied sarcastically.

He punched her in the shoulder and she didn't even flinch, the only thing that happened was her ivory first balling up and punching him right back.

"Ouch girl!" he cried rubbing the area where she punched him.

The other three just cackled and skipped down her driveway laughing as Rai walked slowly behind them nurturing his bruised arm.

??

The next morning was a brutal one, dragging classes, everyone watching the five of them as they paced through the hallways, and oh those stupid clocks hanging on the walls. When lunch time finally rolled and Kimiko had sat next to Omi, Clay, and Jack, she could barely contain herself from chucking something at Rai to make him move a bit faster.

He started walking over to their table but instead was stopped by a group consisting of all older boys, all jocks, and all lady killers, they were the true stars of the schools with the muscle mass and the sports awards to prove it. He stared at them all, studying each one closely and then putting on the most collected look he could.

"Hey."

A few of them stared at a taller, raven haired individual who was picking at his food. He was their leader, with long thick locks and piercing golden eyes that could put a new meaning to the word death glare.

"Sup?" the boy asked still picking at the mush sitting on the biggest compartment of his tray.

"Nothing," Raimundo said running his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Sit," the boy said pointing to an empty chair right next to him.

Raimundo sat setting his food down lightly and staring at all the boys who were staring right back at him. Their were two chairs like this, the one he was sitting in and the other empty one on the other side of the boy, select seats for special people, he never let anyone close to him unless he thought highly enough of them.

"Raimundo right?" he asked moving his glance up to Rai.

"Yup," Raimundo said letting himself relax a little bit, "And your.. Chase?"

Chase smiled, "Yup, and, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us today?"

"Me?" Raimundo said placing a hand on his chest.

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft, I guess I could," with that he leaned forward and tired to control his shaking hands.

"Good," Chase said folding his hands across the table.

One of the other boys fell forward and slammed his fist on the table, "I got a dare!"

"Finally," Chase mumbled.

"But it's not for you," the boy said pointing his finger at Raimundo, "It's for him."

Chase raised the other eyebrow and glanced at Raimundo who was just nodding like an idiot. "Hit me," Rai said leaning forward so he was face to face with the boy.

??

"What in the world is he doing?" Jack said slamming his fists onto the table.

Kimiko glared at her food, "That's the guy he has his little man crush on.. Chase." she grumbled under her breath.

Omi glared over at the boys all talking and a trembling Raimundo, "Chase...!"

"So much for our plan!" Clay said throwing his fork.

Kimiko shook her head, "Stop being babies and get over it, this is a big opportunity for him, and it's not every day he gets to kiss the ass of his one true love."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Aren't you mad?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Of course I am, but it looks like there doing something important so, I'm not going to get to worked up over it."

"Maybe we could still. You know, do it?" Clay asked, poking his taco. Kimiko shrugged, noting that the idea was dead without Raimundo.

Everyone sighed sadly, something was off balance...

??

**Well... The first half of the chapter was zestychicken2, and the second half was rolliepollie44. If anyone can guess where it split, I'll give you a cookie!**

**Anyways... I hope you liked it, and I really hope you guys review. Thanks a million!**

**-zesty-**


	2. Chapter 1: Burn!

**Friend to Foes in a Heartbeat**

**Hey guys! We're back, sorry for the long wait. Like I said at the bottom of the page.**

**Quick Random Thought: rollie lost her voice hahaha. /**

**Chapter 1: Burn!**

_Hit me._ Raimundo thought, a pulse forming in his mind as the words rolled out on his tongue.

"Okay," the boy said his cinnamon hands wrapping around the tables' edge, "You know Kimiko,"

At that moment Rai's gut sank, he didn't know what to think about this anymore but all he did was nod and smile like he didn't have an immediate feeling of wrong being done, "Yup,"

"I dare you, to see how far you can get that girl," the boy said raising both his eyebrows creating a playful glare.

"What do you mean, like dragging her and seeing how far she'll go without beating the shit out of me, or,"

Chase rolled his eyes, "He mean's relationship wise,"

"Oh!" Rai said scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, Right, I knew that,"

All the boys stared at Raimundo who was contemplating what was more important.

Chase rested his head in his hands and lowered himself down to Rai's height, "What will it be?"

"What's in it for me?" Rai said giving them just as challenging of a look as they were to him.

"A spot here, hanging out with us, you know the works," Chase said waving his hand around trying to make this seem like the best that anyone could ever have.

Raimundo thought the same thing so it seemed, his eyes were wide with excitement, and it was just a simple dare it couldn't hurt anyone, "Okay,"

Chase's lips curled into a smile, "Good,"

It from silence to non stop talking after that, even Chase was joking around and laughing. Raimundo pushed the guilt to the back and decided to enjoy himself; I mean what was life if you lived it on regrets.

??

"This has got to be the most boring lunch ever!" Clay whined, having finished his food ages ago.

"Oh shut up." Jack threw some mashed potato at Clay, but missed horribly. Unfortunately for them, it hit the back of Raimundo's head. Immediately everyone at the table stood up, and glared around the lunch room.

Things got quiet from there. "Who threw it?" Chase demanded, a piercing gaze in his almond shaped eyes.

Jack squealed and shrunk in his seat. Chase, hearing this, turned to their table. "Was it you?" He pointed at Jack while snarling. The redhead only wished for himself to be dead and buried. Or at least anywhere but there…

A chair was scraped backwards, and Kimiko stood up. "It was me…" She glared right back at Chase. It was new, to have someone stick up to him. Perhaps this is why Jermaine had given Raimundo that dare.

He made a movement forward, and walked until he was standing only a half a foot away.

This was Kimiko's way of testing people. Raimundo knew that for sure. And what scared him was the way these things worked… If you didn't stick up for your friends, you weren't really friends anymore. Of course he knew Kimiko hadn't thrown it, but apparently he sitting with someone else had pissed them off.

Why? He had always told them he wanted to sit by Chase and his group.

"You huh?" He asked, getting down to her height. "Why'd you do it?"

Kimiko shrugged, suddenly pulling an insanely innocent look. "I was… formulating something…" She blinked, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. If it hadn't been for the sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, she would have looked like a true cheerleader. "But… you see… I accidentally flung the fork, and there went the potato!" She emphasized everything with her hands flailing about, and then she pointed to Raimundo. "It just so happened to hit him."

Chase glared. She had a lot of gut to do something like that. He'd seen Raimundo with her before, when they were in sixth grade, and he was in eighth. Although, it wasn't like her to stick up to someone older than her.

He was about to say something witty back to her, when the bell rang, and she bolted angrily out of the room. Chase only chuckled. Perhaps this would be more interesting than he thought.

"Hey you…" Chase looked at Raimundo. He winced slightly, but hoped no one saw it. "Sit with us in chemistry. You can be…" He tried to think. Did Jermaine have chemistry with him? Nope… "Be my lab partner."

"R – Really?" He asked uncertainly. Chase gave one blink, and by the time his eyes opened again, Raimundo had a collected look back on his face. "That'd be cool I guess." Chase nodded and left the group to themselves.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack fumed. He hated when Raimundo talked of ditching them.

"It was important. Shove off Jack."

"I will not shove off! Did you forget what we were going to do today?" He was making a small scene, but he didn't care.

"We weren't going to do anything!" Raimundo growled back, shoving into him slightly. That was what pushed Jack over the limit. Out of all of them, Raimundo had been the least aggressive, and they never hit each other… Unless of course it was between someone and Kimiko. But, nevertheless, no one did it violently.

Omi, Clay, and Jack all three stared at him in shock, before Omi finally moved them along. Raimundo just stared at his hands, amazed he would do that. To Jack yet… Jack was the one they looked out for the most, being the little emo kid who couldn't do a thing by himself.

He looked independent, but in reality, Jack was the most dependent person in the world, and trusted people easily. Unfortunately, Raimundo in a sense, just shattered that trust. "Jack!" He tried to follow, but couldn't get through the mob of people fast enough.

??

Yet another piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. Her hand twitched slightly, but still she did not turn around. Any more paper and she would tattle on him.

_Crunch…._

It was as silent as possible, but everyone could still hear it. She heard him let go of it, and quickly turned around to catch it. Glaring slightly at Raimundo's lack of defiance against Chase at lunch made her angry. She stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Mr. Siler?" She asked in a quiet and almost sad voice. Raimundo's eyes widened. The brunette couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes Kimiko?" He turned and smiled brightly at her, happy to see his students coming to him for once.

"Um…" she looked down and shrunk back a little, debating on if she was going to be a bitch. But, since she was already there, she might as well go through with it. "Raimundo's bugging me."

Mr. Siler looked up, surprised at what she was saying. He looked to the brunette, and the boy only gave a sheepish smile and a slight wave.

"Well what's he um... doing?" the teacher asked, confused by why Kimiko would rat on Raimundo of all people.

"He's," she crossed her arms.

"I'll deal with him after class okay, you just go work okay?" Mr. Siler said, his voice very soothing making him sound reliable.

Kimiko nodded and walked off. Raimundo shot her a literal death glare, the impact hit, she realized what she had just done to him but he deserved every second of it.

Chase hit him in the arm, "Don't get to pissy, you got to get back on her good side remember?"

Rai nodded and through clenched teeth he said, "Right, got'cha..."

Chase smirked, "As for Siler, well I got it handled."

Raimundo smiled as Chase's hand shot up in the air, "Mr. Siler!" Chase cried out.

"Yes Chase?" the teacher asked.

"Raimundo was wondering if he could go to the nurse, because, he feels…"

Raimundo caught on and flung a hand to his mouth bolting for the door leaving all his old friends in pure shock and Chase rather pleased with himself, as usual.

Mr. Siler turned back to his desk, "Do you kids have to clean out your lockers or something?" he asked.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and ran from the classroom; it felt good to get out of there. Kimiko stayed back though glaring a hole though the back of Chase's head as he put in a combo.

"What the," she started but a hand was rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kimiko," the voice from behind her said.

She turned, stunning emerald eyes, and brown hair stringing in front of his tan face, "Raimundo Pedrosa, you are so not sorry!" she cried.

"I really am," he said, "Besides I shouldn't have to be you're the one that ratted me out on the teacher,"

She crossed her arms, "And you should be in the nurse's office,"

"Don't be a baby Kimi!" he said letting his hands fall to his side.

"I'll be whatever the fu-," she stared but Jack pulled her back and stepped up to Raimundo.

Raimundo looked the boy up and down, "Jack move!"

"No," Jack said his arms crossed in front of his chest, he may have been shorter then Raimundo but at that very moment he towered over Raimundo.

Raimundo tried not to seem too intimidated until Clay and Omi came as well, they were all blocking Kimiko and ganging up on him. He let out a small whimper and stared at them all.

"Listen guys, I- I really am sorry about lunch," Raimundo said putting both his hands up in defense.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Jack cried stomping his foot on the ground.

"Come on, you guys know," Raimundo started giving them a very upset and hurt look.

Jack was about to say something rather cruel and rather inappropriate but Clay the softy came in with his lectures.

"Hey guys, he may, you know, but he's right," Clay said sending Rai a sympathetic look.

They were trying to hold Kimiko back by their shield but they knew she was hotheaded and they should have known it wouldn't have worked. She shoved through all four of them and landing right in front of Clay.

"Clay," she said raising her voice just a little bit, "How can you take his side,"

Raimundo spun her around, "I'm really deeply sorry Kimi," he said, his voice light and completely different then she had ever heard it, and his touch on her shoulder was passionate and gentle, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"One more chance Pedrosa, one more!" she said hitting him upside the head.

He smirked and slipped an arm around her and Jack's shoulders, "This is what friends are for!"

Jack growled, "Right..."

Omi hung back a little bit, no one let him have a say, not like he actually had one anyways, Clay stood by him staring at Rai and shaking his head.

"Idiot," Clay mumbled.

Omi stared up at the Texan and nodded, "Idiot..."

The two followed behind the other three, but still it seemed like the most awkward moment any of them had ever had.

Not long after Kimiko had been walking with the weight of Raimundo's arm on her, did she duck out from under it. The two boys stared at her in confusion.

"This is my class…"

"What?" Jack asked confused. "I thought we all took cooking this period."

"I put that on there…" She blinked, wondering if everyone would gang up on her, like they did Raimundo. "But I put drama on there too…"

"Since when do you like to act?" Raimundo asked. Everyone glanced at him, but he was confused. Since when did Kimiko enjoy doing something that was classy like her father wished for?

"I've always liked to act Raimundo." She sighed wondering if anyone else remembered telling them that about two years ago. The black haired girl gave a small wave and walked into her class.

"I didn't know she acted." Jack thought.

"She told us a while ago…" Omi stated, walking by, pulling down his head. Everyone swore, even the people that didn't hang out with them, that that thing would rip one day, and Omi would be in tears. Still he wore it, even if it made his head look even bigger than it already was.

"Maybe ya'll di'n't remember…?" Clay put it in a questionable form, but the redhead and brunette knew it was sort of a thing they should have remembered.

Kimiko sighed and sat down on the stage. A girl walked into class with long wavy brown hair, shining green eyes, and a petite structure. She was wearing a tight pink T – shirt, and capris with white ballet flats.

Girls crammed in behind her, cussing her out, trying to get her to move. She moved forward, confused. Kimiko could only figure she was new, so she decided to be friendly.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly. "I'm Kimiko."

The girl looked at her, as though Kimiko was going to pull out a shot gun and shoot her in both her feet, up her legs, and make polka dot bullet shots all throughout her body. "Keiko…" She answered quietly.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah…"

"Where from?"

"Tokyo…"

"Yikes! That's a long ways." Keiko was surprised Kimiko didn't give her a weird look. She must have been reading the girl's mind. "My parents used to live there. I go there at least once every couple years."

"I thought you looked familiar!" She gasped suddenly, causing a few people around to look. "You're the Tohomiko daughter!"

"Um…" She blinked.

"Oh…" Keiko's cheeks heated up red. "I'm sorry… It's just, Toshiro… He's big in Japan and – "

Kimiko nodded in an understanding way. "You a big fan?" The girl nodded, excitement filling her eyes. "I could take you to meet him sometime if you wanted?"

"You would?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sure… It's not too hard, he's home every other week." At that moment in time, the teacher came into the room, not giving them any more time to talk.

??

"Where's Kimiko?"

"Don't get pissy… I told you that before!" Chase mumbled through an earpiece in Raimundo's ear. He didn't quite understand why Chase needed to hear their conversations all the time, but whatever floated his boat.

"I don't know…" Jack's brow creased at Raimundo's question. Suddenly, the group heard a laugh they knew all too well and turned around to see two Kimiko's with different clothes and different eye colors. "Ah…" He trailed, as they stopped.

"Who's this?" Clay asked, a bright smile on his face.

Raimundo rudely interrupted, when Kimiko had opened her mouth to speak. "Kim, what are you wearing?" He got closer to her face to see eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

"What?" She asked irritated.

Was this punishment for what he had done today? She was changing… And he was scared that everyone would blame him, if she were to not be the same Kimiko everyone once knew.

??

**Well that was long. Sorry for the wait, we really have been busy with school and stuff. Anyways though, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I pray you guys review!!**

**I'll see you all soon!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
